


Tread Lightly

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Things never go unnoticed under the watch of Sister Nightingale and her spies. Things like, the Inquisitor and her dear friend Josephine, spending too much time together behind closed doors. After piecing together the obvious, Leliana finally confronts the Inquisitor.





	Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done! Ugh!

All was well, until an all too familiar raven by the name of Baron Plucky, perched himself on the balcony. All was well, until Teahi noticed the string tied to it’s spindly leg, led to a rolled up piece of parchment fluttering in the wind.

Surprised to be paid such an unexpected visit, she abandons her desk and walks up to the temperamental raven slowly; carefully slipping the parchment from the loophole, narrowly missing a snap of the bird's beak. It squawks abruptly before setting off, cutting through the cool mountain air then out of sight.

The afternoon was an uneventful one, until now. The Inquisitor had spent most of it writing reports of their progress in the Forbidden Oasis, while reminiscing of its sandy spires and glistening falls. The memory of it, marred by that dreaded giant they managed to bring down, before they could fully appreciate the slice of paradise hidden beneath the guise of a barren desert.

It was odd, that Baron Plucky had personally delivered a message to her. Even more so, when the message contained the measured, sloping handwriting belonging to none other than its master.

Teahi blinked several times while processing the simple yet disturbing message from Sister Nightingale.

_‘Teahi, there is an **urgent** matter we need to discuss.’_

The amount of hidden messages behind the message were unsettling. Leliana had neglected the use of her formal title, which was fine. It was the fact, the word ‘urgent’ had multiple layers of ink pressed over it, making it very bold to the eye.

However, the most unsettling thing was the spymaster rarely sent ravens to deliver her messages, if not at all. Skyhold's messengers would carry out such duties and an urgent matter would usually be discussed within the walls of the war room.

The parchment may as well have contained the words, ‘the rookery, now.’ Because Teahi was out the door in a matter of seconds.

She liked to think her relationship with the inquisition’s spymaster was built on mutual trust and understanding.

On a number of occasions, she's found herself questioning the Left Hand's brutal methods while tending to missions across the war room board; ones she seldom resorted to, as they would often lead to bloodshed or tactful crookedness from one of the most ruthless spymasters Thedas would come to know.

Familiar faces greet her as she passes through the main hall, branching across to Solas' study; winding up to the near-empty library. Unfortunately, smiling faces and friendly gestures weren't enough to overpower the sudden change of atmosphere once she reached the stone steps leading to the rookery.

Teahi was more unsettled when she climbed them slowly and realised the only one there was a hooded Leliana, kneeling before a scaled down statue of Andraste and a flock of ravens squawking from their hanging cages.

Baron Plucky, hovered dutifully over his master while flicking her a black, shiny eye.

Despite the absence of the spymaster’s most trusted agents, the presence of messenger birds made up for it in the form of rustling feathers and constant cawing.

Everything about the setting was intimidating, even the spymaster-- who's back was still turned-- and who's prayers were being muttered through dedicated lips.

A nodding head still bowed; chant of light cited word for word. A way to calm the storm threatening to make it's appearance once her keen ears pick up the sound of wary steps making there final ascent to her place of solace.

"Maker, guide me." She whispers under her breath. A brief shuffle then she rises from the spot gracefully. Instinctively, a look reserved for those she despised washes over her once relaxed features.

The chink of chain mail barely audible over the cries of Leliana's ravens, watching her every movement, much too closely for her own liking. Corn flower blue eyes meet hers, unfaltering and expressionless.

Typically, her mouth breaks the ice formed the moment she stepped into the chamber. “I consider myself honoured to receive a raven-delivered message from you. Their usually reserved for matters outside of Skyhold.” Teahi says in quiet surprise.

“Correction. Their only reserved for urgent matters that need tending to, regardless of location. This matter however, is taking place within the fortress.” Leliana snaps like a crack of a whip. “Right under our noses, in fact,” she continues.

If Teahi wasn’t mistaken, she could’ve sworn the spymaster had briefly screwed her nose up at her before grasping at the makeshift wooden railings at the centre of the room, with heavily gloved hands.

“Should I be concerned?" She frowned, answering the question for herself when the other woman barely makes eye contact and expresses subtle hostility with a sneer that could only be heard when she spoke. All she sees is the outline of a peaked nose while the rest of her face is covered by a hood.

"An understatement, depending on how you see it," Leliana, replies. Pausing for a moment, as if to gather her composure then she turns to face Teahi again, this time with more urgency. "Inquisitor, it has come to my attention that you and Josephine have been spending time alone - abundantly."

"Well, obviously not completely alone, since you know all about it, spymaster." Teahi remarks, which seems to anger the other woman slightly.

"Of course I do. It is my duty to know what takes place within Skyhold. Especially when it involves a dear friend. You-- of all people-- should know, I have eyes and ears where you least expect it."

"What exactly, are you implying?" Teahi leans her back side against the railings, smirking to herself with her arms crossed.

The spymaster must have sensed her moment of amusement because she's wringing the wood within her fists, painfully slow. "Don't play coy with me." Leliana retorted, between pearly-gritted teeth.

A shiver slithers up the inquisitor's spine when Leliana directs a scornful look in her direction. The recent smirk disappears when her private space is being invaded with the swish of a heavy cloak.

She has little time to react, when the spymaster reaches for the scruff of her shirt and literally has her balancing on the edge of the railing.

Witnessing the swiftness and grace being poured into one single gesture; the shimmer of an assassins blade catches her hazel eyes; drawing closer when the tip of it hovers near the base of her neck.

"Is this what you do to everyone that gets close with Josephine?" Teahi questions, never flinching, even under Leliana's heavy glare. "Rather excessive, don't you think?" She continues, steadying a racing heartbeat with gentle inhalations.

Her own self-control waning by the second; regretting her choice of standing next to the hollowed out opening in the first place.

The blue of furious eyes, darkened under the shadow of her hood; fiery hair clinging to flaring cheeks as she bares her teeth like a mabari staring down its prey.

"This is merely a warning. Nothing more; nothing less." The strength of a firm hand, balanced by the calculated position in which she planted her feet, prevented Teahi from tumbling several storeys, to her death. "An unfortunate, untimely tragedy would it be, if the Inquisitor was involved in a freak accident, no?Something easily avoided, once you heed my words."

"Do I need to question your lack of civility? You're being overly-dramatic." Teahi responds calmly. The blade trembles; reflecting the sun pouring through the ceiling, while Leliana flattens it against her taught throat. It's coldness forms goosebumps across her skin, almost instantly.

"You dare to test me?" Even Baron Plucky gets in on the action and screeches so loudly, it echoes throughout the rookery. As if to show support for his master's threat.

She was thankful the ravens were there to mask their now heated confrontation, which seemed to be nearing its point of inflexion. The wooden railing beneath her strained; creaking with the slightest of movements. "Alright, I'm listening." 

Leliana detects the obedience in an otherwise unfazed voice of their young Inquisitor. Those hazel, non-threatening eyes stare back, challenging her respectfully. She finally gives in to reason; yanking Teahi forward, before the railing had a chance to snap in half.

The blade once held against Teahi's throat now lingering idly beside her; eyes narrowing when she watches the young woman gather herself. Expecting her to lunge forward with her now closed fists, instead, the inquisitor maintains her distance and stands there huffing.

"It is most unwise to seek a relationship with our ambassador." Leliana states all too clearly; steadying her breath after her recent rage. "The reformation of the Inquisition was built on the intentions of saving Thedas from an inevitable threat. Not so you could form a non-professional bond with Josephine. Who-- I will remind you-- is here under my request, because of her formidable skills as a diplomat. Not to be exploited by some adolescent Free Marcher who's charms yield no profitable results."

Her lip twitches; her fists ball themselves up even more, but she manages to contain the fire rising from her chest. Entitled opinions from her advisors were appreciated, but accusations-- this being the first-- made her think otherwise.

She remains silent, choosing the wisest route although her mouth and hands were eager to take the most dangerous path.

Funnily enough, the only thing she could think about was something quoted by none other than the subject of the matter - Josephine. 'Kill them with kindness, my lady.' She would often remind her, when having to deal with difficult individuals. If only her discipline was as strong as the ambassador's.

"Separating duty from feelings is crucial, especially when so much is at stake, with every passing day. I've known Josephine long enough to know that she's an innocent in love. Do not toy with her, Inquisitor. It would be most unwise."

Leliana moves to the open door, features no longer obscured, light shedding over a once strained face, easing itself into a more approachable one. Even still, the blade remains beside her, serving as a reminder to the young woman who ignores it completely, although it's sheen catches her keen eyes now and then.

"First and foremost, I admire your friendship with Josephine and I would never do anything to sabotage that. My fondness for her is genuine and far from any adolescent toying about you may have ingrained into your mind. Threatening me with your blade, yields no profitable results. Especially, when I know my affections for her are certain and true. I'll heed your warning, so long as Josephine's opinion is counted."

Leliana is about to interject but Teahi is quick with her tongue that's dying to say a thousand words. Instead she only says a few that silences the spymaster's doubts in a blink of an eye. "I care about her, Leliana."

There's truth in those carefully chosen words; followed by a sincerity that's hard to miss. Even her ravens have fallen silent; sensing the calmness in the now, stagnant situation.

"Talk is cheap. Words are worthless, until proven. If you truly care for her, then you will tread lightly." She doesn't expect to hear the scuff of boots drawing closer and the softness that follows when Teahi speaks.

"I will prove it to both of you." She says, searching for approval in those once cold eyes. "If that's what it takes. You have my word."

Sheathing her blade back to its rightful place, Leliana fights a losing battle within herself. One half of her wants to wring the young woman's neck while the other half wants to express something far from animosity. But all she does is convey an understanding with a quick nod and pursed lips.

Her eyes finally falter under Teahi's lingering gaze; a warmth and a fire that burns even though Skyhold is home to endless winters.

Perhaps she was wrong and Josephine was right after all. 'Niceness before knives.' She once told her with a heavy, Anitvan accent. The gentle reminder voiced inside her subconscious whenever she found herself slipping. Funnily enough, such words had served their purpose well.

The inquisitor placed a wary hand on Leliana's shoulder, but only for a moment, before taking her leave. Now noticing they were the only two left inside the rookery; no birds, just empty cages swaying in the breeze.

Before she makes her descent, Leliana mutters something that has her halting on the spot. "My ravens seem to have already made up their minds about you." 

Teahi's lips curl, almost smiling even after the gruelling ordeal she had just endured. "Let's just hope their master comes around, sooner rather than later." Leaving a somewhat lighter spymaster in her wake.

The only weight Leliana carried now, was knowing she would probably have to face Josephine's wrath sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible follow-up to this in the form of Josephine's sweet wrath, once she learns of their confrontation.


End file.
